Owen
Owen,(Grenda) rotulado O Festeiro, foi um dos campistas e o vencedor da Ilha dos Desafios, na equipe dos Esquilos Berrantes. Ele também foi um dos escalados de Luzes, Drama, Ação!, e estava na equipe dos Maquinistas Assassinos. Ele retornou em Arraso de Rock para atiçar o drama entre os concorrentes restantes, como ordenado por Chris McLean. Ele também é um competidor em Drama Total Turnê Mundial, como membro da Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato. Ele retornará como competidor em Total Drama Revenge of the island, a quarta temporada. Biografia Ilha dos Desafios thumb|left|250px|Owen coberto de Massa em Esconder e Dedurar Owen é um campitsa obeso que, não importa quão ruins as coisas possam parecer, é muito otimista. Quando ele entra na ilha, ele parece estar muito animado por estar lá, apesar de não estar no lugar que o contrato alegou que ele estaria. Ele entrou no show porque, para ele, soou legal e ele gosta de banheiros externos. Ele está sempre pronto para os desafios, mas muitas vezes acaba falhando de forma engraçada. Como uma piada recorrente na série, Owen, frequentemente, aparece nu ou peidando. Ele é muito otimista para contrastar com o pessimismo de Noah e o temperamento e atitudes sempre de cara amarrada de Eva e faz o que for preciso para ajudar a sua equipe (mesmo que eles não queiram sua ajuda). Seus melhores amigos são quase todos na ilha e ele tem um namoro com Izzy. Owen ganhou o desafio de Não Tão Felizes Campistas - Parte 2 para sua equipe, depois de ter conquistado o seu medo de pular de penhasco. Ele estava assustado e todos achavam que ele iria morrer. No entanto, ele perdeu o calção e ficou nu. Um episódio depois, em O Grande Sono, Owen colocou Noah de volta no desafio de da corrida, apesar de acha-lo difícil e de seu colapso anteriormente. Mais tarde, ele estava muito excitado por ver um buffet e comeu uma boa parte dele. Owen também foi visto nu, onde ele afirmava que "feijão cozido o fazia sonambular". Ele sonambulou por mais de dois dias e fez muitas coisas, como pular pela água como um peixe voador subindo uma cachoeira, peida em uma caverna cheia de Sasquatchanakwas e dorme numa represa de castor. Owen foi a primeira pessoa a adormecer no desafio e em sua equipe. Em Jogo Queimado, ele mostrou ser um excelente jogador de dodgeball, tirando quatro Robalos muito rapidamente no segundo round, devido ao fato de que Izzy se machucou durante o round. Mas, quando Duncan entrou, ele saiu muito, mas no entanto, no round final contra Harold, ele quase o eliminou, mas Harold agarrou a bola. Depois que Noah ficou muito irritado com sua equipe por não terem ganho e por ele não ter feito nada, Owen e os outros caras o olharam muito infelizes. Devido o esforço de Owen, ele ganhou o primeiro marshmallow, porque ninguém votou nele. Em Não Completamente Famosos, ele tenta o seu talento de arrotar o alfabeto com um litro de refrigerante. Os pais de Owen ficaram muito felizes por ele conseguido arrotar o alfabeto todo. Todos os caras ficaram impressionados com esse talento, mas as meninas não ficaram nem um pouco. Seu talento foi rejeitado. Quando Bridgette começou a vomitar quando estava tentando fazer o seu talento no Concurso de Talentos, Owen foi vomitado junto com alguns campistas. Mais tarde, no mesmo episódio, os Esquilos perderam e Owen foi enganado por Heather para eliminar Justin, o subornando com um pedaço de bolo. Além do amor de Owen pela comida, o Esquilo pensa que é um grande homem livre. Muitas vezes ele conta aos seus amigos as histórias de caça de seu avô em sua juventude, ainda que seja exagerado. Ele leva os desafios selvagens muito a sério, muitas vezes falando sobre a emoção da caça e da importância de estar em sintonia com a Mãe Natureza e os animais da floresta. Apesar de seus esforços, Owen, na realidade, é um péssimo caçador e seus gases incontroláveis quase sempre falham suas tentativas de se dar bem. Em Caçadores de Cervos com Paintball, é mostrado que ele também não é um atirador muito bom, com uma arma de paintball, ficando sem munição na hora que ele finalmente cercou sua presa, nunca acertando seu alvo. Enquanto seu espírito e determinação são admiráveis (ele resolve ter sucesso no desafio depois de ter sido jogado de um penhasco), caça e sobrevivência na selva não são definitivamente "sua praia". No lado positivo, ele se revela um excelente pescador em Idiotices ao Ar Livre e tem um senso de olfato afiado. Ele tenta criar um vínculo com a vida selvagem de Muskoka várias vezes, mas muitas vezes acaba sendo atacado por animais. Owen, é, na verdade, o mais azarado campista quando se trata de de um encontro imediato com os animais selvagens. Ele foi atacado por ursos, esquilos, castores, guaxinins, uma cascavel, abelhas e várias outras formas de vida selvagem. Mas, ao contrário de Cody, que foi atacado severamente por um urso, o que o eliminou, Owen sempre consegue se recuperar rapidamente de seus ferimentos. Além de seu caráter alegre, Owen é sobretudo conhecido pelo seu imenso apetite. Ao longo da série, Owen tem comido muitas coisas que muita gente considera nojenta, que vai de lixo (em Esforço Básico) até assento de vaso sanitário (que ele achou que parecia uma panqueca) em Eu Desafio Triplamente Você. Nesse mesmo episódio, ele (em um desafio) comeu ração para cães e chiclete mascado por Harold. Ele é a única pessoa que tem pouca ou nenhuma queixa sobre as comidas nojentas do Chef Hatchet, muitas vezes pedindo bis e comendo o que os outros campistas não comem. Ele até elogiou as refeições de Chef em raras ocasiões. Em Lanche do Desgosto, Owen afirma que iria literalmente comer qualquer coisa, até mesmo suas próprias cuecas se ele tivesse. E foi a boa vontade de Owen para comer qualquer coisa que acabou por ele e os rapazes vencerem o desafio do episódio, ganhando a recompensa: um fim de semana em um iate de luxo. É mostrado um episódio depois que Owen pode ficar bastante triste quando a comida é desperdiçada, como quando LeShawna rejeita sua oferta generosa de flores de cerejeira cobertas de chocolate, jogando toda a caixa deles para dentro do lago. Owen chora e lamenta a perda. Embora o amor de Owen por comida ganhe algumas vitórias críticas pela série, ele também fez com que ele e/ou sua equipa percam. Em Já Chegamos?, a atração de Owen pelo cheiro de churros de Chef custa a ele e Duncan o desafio e, finalmente, causou a eliminação de Duncan por causa de sua fome quase insaciável (Owen só foi salvo porque ele respeita as comidas de Chef e não o irrita constantemente, como Duncan). Ele cedeu à tentação em Se Você Não Aguenta Cozinhar... comendo quase toda a comida de sua equipe. Mas foi revelado que Beth tinha inadvertidamente amaldiçoado sua equipe com um Ídolo Tiki que ela roubou da Ilha da Caveira no mesmo episódio e Owen foi novamente salvo da eliminação. No início da série, ele mostra sinais de bissexualismo, como não paquerar as meninas, dizendo que ele queria beijar Justin e beijando Duncan e DJ quando eles formaram a Aliança dos Rapazes. No entanto, mais tarde, ele mostra uma atração por Izzy e a beijou em Gancho, Linha e Grito. É possível que o que ele diga em relação a seus companheiros do sexo masculino é meramente platônico, mas continua a falar os seus sentimentos de forma errada como uma piada, mas mesmo assim depois que Justin está eliminado e Owen tinha começado um relacionamento com Izzy, Owen muitas vezes chora sobre o rosto "esculpido" de Justin de uma maneira que insinua que ele possa ser atraído por Justin. Ele também foi o único homem a ser seduzido pelos encantos de Justin em Deu a Louca na Ilha dos Desafios semelhante à maneira como as mulheres ficaram. No final, ele ganhou a Ilha dos Desafios e os US$100.000,00. No entanto, ele perde o dinheiro quando lhe é oferecido para competir com o resto dos campistas para ganhar US$1.000.000,00 em Deu a Louca na Ilha dos Desafios. Ele junta-se com DJ, Cody e Tyler, o primeiro grupo a achar a maleta. No entanto, devido à suspeita, todos eles empatam de modo que ninguém pode fugir. Infelizemente, Owen teve que ir ao banheiro fazer, no seu caso, o número "dois". O fedor, que destruiu um arbusto, faz com que o grupo a deixe cair a maleta e também faz com que Harold e Heather a roubem. Eles encontram a maleta novamente mais tarde depois de roubá-la de Justin. Owen começou a cair nos encantos de Justin, mas DJ disse-lhe para parar. Depois de quase cairem do penhasco (cortesia do urso), eles ficam presos na corda do balão de Courtney. Owen consegue pegar a corda e trazê-los até o balão, mas o urso os segue. Depois de um longa série de eventos, Owen e outros 13 campistas aterrissam no Cais da Vergonha. No final, a maleta que continha o dinheiro foi comida por um tubarão e não houve vencedores. No entanto, Owen já estava no Cais da Vergonha quando a maleta estava perdido; ele se classificou para tentar ganhar o dinheiro de novo na segunda temporada, juntamente com os outros treze campistas. Luzes, Drama, Ação! Em Luzes, Drama, Ação!, Owen ainda é popular entre os outros concorrentes. Em Grana Monstruosa, Geoff diz em particular sobre como Owen é demais. Ao longo da temporada, os hábitos alimentares de Owen começam superá-lo, geralmente forçando-o a tomar vários tipos de remédios e/ou limitar os seus hábitos alimentares. Nos dois primeiros episódios, ele come um grande número de alimentos, levando ele a ter grandes problemas de prisão de ventre. Ele escolhe comer só ameixas para concertar o problema (chocando a todos que ele desiste das panquecas). Mais tarde, seu queixo é ferido pelo livro de Chef, forçando-o a tomar vários remédios (embora a maioria foram pegos por LeShawna). Sua mandíbula machucada também restringe sua alimentação, causando-lhe a se esforçar extremamente até quando a comida está perto dele. Owen constantemente tenta voltar para Izzy. Primeiro, ele disse que não tinha certeza se amava Izzy, mas ele realmente gostava muito dela. Ele tenta várias vezes durante a série para conseguir sua atenção, mas sempre perde pra alguma coisa (como um monstro mecânico gigante) em que Izzy está interessada. Mais tarde, depois que ela abandona sua identidade Caleido, os dois voltam com sucesso. thumb|250px|[[Duncan e Owen assustado em Grana Monstruosa.]] Owen chega no estúdio com os outros concorrentes, quando um monstro gigante (controlado pelo Chef Hatchet) é enviado para capturar os competidores que tentam encontrar os trailers que eles irião viver. Owen foi o último a ser capturado (depois de esconder debaixo de um carro de papelão) pelo monstro, mas a sua obesidade fez com que o braço do monstro quebrasse e ele fugiu. Em seguida, ele encontrou o castelo inflável que continha os competidores capturados (que estava perto dos trailers), pegou uma agulha e o furou, libertando todos (exceto Izzy, que estava em um encontro com o monstro). Este desafio não foi de eliminação. No mesmo episódio, houve um desafio de recompensa. Chris mostrou os participantes um buffet repleto de comida, antes que Chris pudesse explicar o desafio, Owen comeu toda a comida, comentando que o peru estava um pouco seco. Chris disse a Owen que a comida era falsa, feita de isopor e cera, e que o desafio não era que comesse mais, mas para encontrar uma chave escondida na comida falsa. Owen, em seguida, arrota e sai a chave. Isso deixou os escalados comentando sobre o quão louco foi a façanha (LeShawna comentou: "Sabe o que esse garoto tem? Fibra. Fibra de vidro, silicone, espuma e borracha! Por isso é um garoto de fibra!"). O vencedor terá de decidir qual trailer os competidores irão dormir, o esmagado pelo monstro ou o outro. Owen escolheu o esmagado pelo monstro, porque ele tinha mais personalidade. Quando o trailer é reparado, ele divide uma beliche com Trent. Owen sofre depois com toda serragem e espuma em sua barriga em O Bicho Vai Pegar, fazendo com que ele peide descontrolavelmente. Owen está tão desconfortável e miserável que ele mesmo se recusa a comer qualquer coisa, mas só ameixas para o café-da-manhã (para desgosto extremo de todos os outros); ele fica desesperado para se livrar do lixo não comestível que está obstruindo o seu sistema. Durante o desafio dos Ovos de Alien, a sua bolha de gás explode e Owen permite que Chef o elimine do desafio para que ele possa correr para o banheiro. No final do episódio, ele está muito aliviado por estar tudo fora de seu sistema. Em Próxima Parada: Hospício, Owen começa a bagunçar com alguns dos desafios (por acidente) e causar alguns tumultos entre os competidores. Durante o desafio de aterrissar no cavalo, Owen errou o cavalo (e caiu a três pés de profundidade no solo) e o cavalo fugiu. Owen conseguiu pegar o cavalo e Chris concedeu-lhe o ponto, o que fez com que os Iluminadores discutam sobre Owen não ter aterrissado sobre o cavalo. Owen também destruiu o desafio de desempate quando ele bebeu toda a água das pistolas de água e Chris foi obrigado a criar um novo desafio de desempate. Como resultado, ele quase foi eliminado neste episódio. Em A Redenção de Gwen, Owen parece ter se tornado um membro da Aliança de Justin durante o desafio da prisão. No entanto, não está claro se ele é um membro de verdade, já que ele é facilmente manipulado por Justin. Ele ajuda Justin a chantagiar Gwen para perder o desafio para os Iluminadores como um troco por Trent ter ganho os desafios para ela, mas não parece tão sério como Justin e Beth. Sua equipe finalmente ganha o desafio graças a Gwen e ele se reúne com Izzy depois que ela retorna inesperadamente para o jogo. Ele parece ter retomado seu namoro com ela. Em A Noite do Terror, Owen e Izzy namoram de novo durante o desafio do filme de terror. Ele ficou chateado por DJ ter saído do jogo, mais pela comida que ele preparava para o resto dos competidores. Já que DJ saiu, Owen, mais uma vez, teve de comer a comida do Chef, on no final, vomitou nos sapatos de Chris. Em Mestres do Desastre, Chef joga um livro em Owen na primeira parte do desastre que estava liderando sua equipe para a vitória. Infelizmente, o livro quebrou sua mandíbula e Owen teve de ser levado a um hospital para reparar sua mandíbula, resultando a sua equipe ficar com menos um integrante para o desafio. O resto do elenco parece estar profundamente preocupado com sua condição pelo resto do episódio. No fim do episódio, Owen volta em uma cadeira de rodas com sua mandíbula reparada e estrábico (Chris diz que é efeito dos analgésicos). Chris leva Owen para comer com os Iluminadores Berrantes só se ele prometer não processar o programa por causa de sua mandíbula, o que Owen concorda. Ele é recompensado com um liquidificador, refrigerante e algumas batatinhas para ele se deliciar. Em Guerra e Mais Guerra, Owen fica constipado por causa da comida batida no liquidificador que ele estava comendo. Ele nunca recebeu a vitamina que o Chef faz para ele, porque ele LeShawna a bebeu. Ele tenta confortar Izzy quando ela foi eliminada, lhe oferecendo um beijo, mas Chef a puxa e a joga na Fiasco-sine, por trás das câmeras. Em O Crime Nunca Compensa, Owen foi um dos competidores que foram trancados em um cofre durante o desafio de roubo a banco. Beth usa seu perfume a fim de levá-lo a sair de lá. Depois que ele conseguiu libertar-se, durante todo este episódio ele pensa que seus colegas são comidas. Mais tarde, na cerimônia de premiação, Owen foi eliminado. Embora ele e os outros competidores de sua equipe votaram na recém-chegada Courtney, ele foi eliminado porque o advogado de Courtney concedeu-lhe a imunidade e, portanto, tem que permanecer durante todo o programa. Já que Courtney votou em Owen, ele foi mandado para casa. Antes dele partir, Owen fez discurso de despedida e agradeceu aos seus colegas e à sua família, mesmo imaginando que Chris, Justin, Lindsay e Beth fossem comidas como pizza, cachorro quente, refrigerante e uma coxa de galinha, respectivamente. Vídeo-Mensagem de Casa Os pais de Owen (ambos obesos) lhe mandam um vídeo-mensagem de casa para o acampamento como todos os Cinco Finalistas receberam. Seu pai lhe diz que está muito orgulhoso por Owen ter arrotado todo o alfabeto no Concurso de Talento, e sua mãe diz que lhe mandou uma mala cheia de molho de carne. Sua mãe lembra a Sadie e ambas têm a mesma dubladora, Aline Ghezzi. Curiosidades *Owen retorna como competidor em Luzes, Drama, Ação!. *Owen tem 135 kg. *Owen foi o primeiro e o último Esquilo a receber um marshmallow. *Owen foi o único competidor do sexo masculino a usar uma peruca. *Ele Já Andou Pelado 4 vezes na ilha e 1 num sonho no Avião de Drama Total Turnê Mundial *Na Ilha dos Desafios, ele foi o último campista a pular do penhasco direto no lago durante o primeiro desafio no segundo episódio. Ele pulou de lá várias outras vezes: como em O Grande Sono, Já Chegamos? e Caçadores de Cervos com Paintball; mais do que qualquer outro competidor. *Owen é um dos muitos competidores que mostram uma forma de nudez (de frente e de costas, na maioria das vezes). E foi a primeira pessoa a fazer isso. *Há muitas similaridades entre Owen e o vencedor da primeira temporada de Survivor, Richard Hatch. Ambos são gordos, aparecem várias vezes nus e ambos ganharam a primeira temporada de suas respectivas séries. *Owen e Gwen são os únicos campistas que não tiveram seus vídeos de audição mostrados. Isso é porque os vídeos são mostrados depois dos campistas serem eliminados. Já que eles não foram eliminados da ilha, seus vídeos de audição não foram mostrados. *Owen salvou a vida de duas pessoas: Noah (depois que ele desmaiou em O Grande Sono) e Chris (depois que ele se engasga em Se Você Não Aguenta Cozinhar...). *De alguma maneira, Owen fica com cabelos faciais em Náufragos do Acampamento (uma barba) e em Grana Monstruosa (um bigode). Ambas desaparecem imediatamente. *Owen foi o primeiro cara a usar o confessionário em Luzes, Drama, Ação!. Na Ilha dos Desafios ele foi o segundo; o primeiro foi Chris. *Owen, juntamente com Cody, foram os únicos competidores que se machucaram tanto, que chegaram ao ponto de usar uma cadeira de rodas. *A visão de Owen sobre as comidas do Chef aparentam mudar no decorrer das séries. Na Ilha dos Desafios, ele raramente reclama da comida. Nos primeiros oito episódios de Luzes, Drama, Ação!, ele parece gostar da comida, mas foi principalmente porque DJ estava ajudando o Chef nesse tempo. Depois que DJ foi eliminado, Owen ficou triste pela comida ter voltado ao nível que era antes, mas ele nunca se queixou antes. *Owen foi o primeiro personagem a se machucar tão seriamente que foi preciso uma ambulância para buscá-lo. E ele não foi eliminado por causa disso, ao contrário de Cody. *Owen é visto com uma grande força e habilidades atléticas quando motivado por comida. Essa peculiaridade é bem parecida com a do personagem Po do filme de animação Kung Fu Panda. *Owen peidou mais do que todos os personagens juntos. Galeria Imagem1.png Imagem2.png|Owen, em Grana Monstruosa Imagem3.png Imagem4.png Imagem5.png Imagem6.png 390px-Owi.png 365px-Shark_Bait_001.png 229px-150px-Owen1.png OwenFall1.png OwenFood.png Ver também Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de IDD Categoria:Personagens de LDA Categoria:Personagens de DTTM Categoria:Esquilos Berrantes Categoria:Maquinistas Assassinos Categoria:Equipe Chris É Muito Muito Muito Muito Gato Categoria:Personagens obesos